History Always Repeats Itself
by NIKKIGURL
Summary: Sorry my story has changed a little so please hold tight this is my first story and i came across some new ideas... i suck at summaries any way...please read and review. Bella/Edward Bella/Jacob... On hold. Sorry
1. On Second Thought

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Just looking to have a little fun. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 On second thought

As he lifted me from the car I tired not to move too much I was tired of talking and I wasn't sure what I really wanted now. I opened my eyes when I heard my dad yelling, before they snapped shut I caught the sight of the two wolves on the edge of the forest before they retreated probably going to talk to Sam and the others. Edward walked to the door and up the stairs with Charlie yelling right behind him the whole time. When he went to lay me down all I could think about was Jake. My dreams didn't help much, they were back and fourth from Jacob to Edward. What was I going to do? I loved Edward, but it almost killed me when he left. If it wasn't for Jake it would have killed me. I love Jake, too.

I woke the next morning alone. I got up hoping Charlie was at work, I showered and was making my way to the kitchen when I heard the front door open.

"I told you she's not up yet" I heard Charlie saying, "try back tomorrow."

The door closed and I rounded the corner "Dad who was that?" "Bella! I didn't know you were up, you have had lots of visitors today, but before we go into that would you like to explain to me what happened and just were you have been and why is Edward Cullen back?" Charlie said almost out of breath when he came to the end.

"Dad calm down, I will explain everything." I was going to try and lie my way out of this one. He followed me to the kitchen and we sat down. I told him as much as the truth as I could and managed to come up with a pretty good explanation. When I was done I added, "I don't know what to do, I love Edward and I love Jacob."

Charlie told me who had come by to see me it really didn't matter much to me though. I climbed the stairs back to me room thinking hard about what I was going to do. On one hand what Edward and I had was beyond words. I felt so save when we were together. I loved everyone in his family, and all but Roslie love me back. If he stuck to his word in a couple months we would be together forever. But could I trust him to keep his word, could I trust him not to kill me. Then there's Jake, Jake is so warm and loving. He understands me, sometimes I don't even have to say anything and he knows what kind of mood I am in. I wouldn't have to change a thing or give up a thing to be with Jake. But maybe I want to give things up, I am just so confused.

On second thought maybe I should let me heart decide. I will tell Edward and Jacob they each get one date to show me what I need to know to make my dission. Then I will decide the heart wants what the hearts wants right. I guess there is only one way to find out.

First Story please review don't be to harsh.

Thanks


	2. Getting Ready

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Just looking to have a little fun. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Getting Ready

When I woke up the next morning I made Charlie's breakfast and chatted with him till he left for work. Then I called Alice. "Alice I need your help can you come up with a story to tell Charlie for me not being home for the next two weekends?"

"Ummm Bella I don't think this will be a good idea. Its kind a mean." She said quietly.

"Look Alice I need this don't you think it is worse for the three of us to keep going this way, eventually someone's going to get hurt in a way that can't be fixed." I was just a little upset with the way Alice was acting did she see something, maybe I should have just done this myself.

"Alice I'm sorry never mind I will come up with something on my own." I said

"No, I got it Bella just be careful, and no matter what we will still be friends." She giggled and said "you owe me for this."

I called Edward first and told him to come over. I thought it may be better to do this face to face. "Edward, I, I am going out on a date with Jacob" I looked down to avoid what I knew I would see in his eyes, the pain the hurt. "I need to do this Edward, we can't keep going around in circles like this its killing all of us."

When I finally looked up it was just as I expected the hurt look in his eyes. He knew what I said was true but I could tell he was not ok with it.

"Well, if he is going to take you out don't I get a chance Bella?" He said quietly.

"Yes of course you do Edward, you know I would never do this without giving you the same chance, I Love You!" I was talking so fast I wondered if he got it all. We talked a little longer and made plan for the weekend that would be his and then I told him I needed to call Jake and talk to him.

"I will call you when he is gone and like always you can come back and hold me all night I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too Bella, please never forget that." He whispered in my eye and then he was gone.

I called Jake and after what seemed days he finally stopped yelling and let me talk. "Can you come up here Jake I need to talk to you about something important?" I didn't take much time for him to get there, as soon as I opened the door he grabbed me and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing Jake I just wanted to know if maybe you were free next weekend to take me out." I smiled at the thought of asking Jake out.

He looked at me then around the room, "What gives Bella you asking me out, I can smell the blood sucker I know he's been here. It's not nice to tease me like that." He said with that I know what your up to look.

"Look Jake, Edward was here and I am going to tell you what I told him. I love Edward, but I love you too Jake I can't deny that, you have been there for me when I wasn't even there for myself and you pulled me through. You, me and Edward can't keep doing this I don't want to hurt either of you." I said in a rush. He looked like I was kidding so I kept going. "Edward and I are going out of town I think this weekend to be alone. So I want you both to have the same chance, but if you don't want to go out with me, if you have changed your mind…" I started to laugh. "Bella, don't mess with me are you for real, I will get the whole weekend with just you no leaches, no Charlie, just you and me," as he talked he got closer to me and before I knew it this arms were around my waist and he had lifted me to his level. I swallowed hard I knew he could feel my heart racing with his touch, "yes Jake just us you, and me all weekend." I barely moved my lips, they were so close to his. Then he put me down he looked at me with love and excitement in his eye. "Well I need to talk to Sam let him know I will be out next weekend and get some things together, I will call you later this week." He said barely containing the joy, the love, the chance he was getting. He kissed my forehead and like Edward he to disappeared.

Alice called and gave me the most plausible story to tell Charlie. When Charlie got home I explained to him that for the next two weekends Alice and I were doing some major shopping for an epic graduation party. Charlie didn't seem to mind so everything was set. All that was left was me. How was I going to choose how could I be with one and not worry about the other? I just have to keep telling myself it's for the best, the longer I drag this out the more I would hurt one of them.

Please Review sorry about the delay the next two chapters will be Edwards date and Jacob date.


	3. Edwards Date

Chapter 3 Edward

The week went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was Friday and I was in my truck on my way home. Alice caught me at school to let know she would be over to help me pack. Then we would leave on our trip after dinner. When Alice got there I realized that her helping me pack was actually her going shopping buying all my clothes and then helping me put them in suitcase which she also bought. We talked about me being careful and that she would only try to see if there was going to be any trouble in my future. Alice said she would be back before dinner and she said Edward was hunting and would be ready when I got there.

While I was making Charlie's dinner I thought of something that never crossed my mind when I planned this. I had to sit down and think what if they wanted sex, I mean I am ready but with both of them maybe this isn't a good idea, I thought. Maybe I should make it clear from the beginning no sex. What if I want to have sex? O god I am sitting at the table talking to myself. What the hell suck it you're a big girl.

Then the phone rang and scared the piss outta me. "Hello, Umm Hello is anyone there" I said.

"Bella Jacob told me what was going on and I know we haven't always gotten along but if you want me to help you get ready next weekend or if you just want someone to talk to I am here ok."

I wasn't sure but the voice on the other end sounded a lot like Leah. "Leah" I said. "Yeah Bella its Me." she said sounding a little ashamed. "Well I just wanted to let you know that if you wanted my help just call me ok."

"Sure Leah that would be great it would be nice to talk to someone who knows Jake like I do." We talked a little more and made plans for next Friday night. After I hung up I looked at the clock and realized I only had an hour to finish dinner and get ready to leave. I shoved the lasagna is the oven and made a quick salad. Then I ran upstairs to jump in the shower. I pulled my hair back and put on the clothes Alice picked out for me. I ran downstairs as Charlie opened the door. "Bella, are you still here?" he yelled through the house.

"Yeah dad I'm in the kitchen and dinner is just out ready, I think Alice is going to join us." I yelled back. "Ok I think she just pulled up." His voice lowered as he got closer to the kitchen. "Wow Bells that smells great!" he said.

Alice joined us in the kitchen and we ate and talked. Charlie asked where we were going to stay, and told us to make sure we have an emergency kit in the car. We finished eating and I washed the dishes, then I hugged Charlie bye and Alice and I left.

When we pulled up at the Cullen's house Edward was waiting. Alice got out of the car and yelled back bye before running into the house. I watched Edward as he walked to the car and if I didn't know him the way I did I would not have notice the nervousness I saw. He was excited and happy to be doing this but he was nervous. It was kind of cute.

"So where are we headed to this weekend?" I asked as he hit the highway. "Well my love that is for me to know and you to find out." He laughed as he hit the gas.

We talked for a couple hours while he drove and around midnight I feel asleep. "Bella, Bella my love we are here come inside a get comfortable" Edward whispered as he helped me out of the car.

"Where are we?" I said sleepily.

"Well Esme built this place for me when she first joined the family so I would have somewhere to go when her and Carlisle wanted some alone time." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

When we walked in the little cottage everything looked normal. Edward turned to me and said "Bella, I am going to tell you something and you have to promise to stay calm and just relax ok." He said a little shaky.

"Umm what's going on Edward" I said.

"Bella, I love you and I can't lose you so I have decided to give you what you want" he was saying as we walked through the door to the next room.

This room was different it didn't even look like it belonged in a house. It was cold there was a small chair and table. On the table there was a bowl of ice and a stack of white rags. Next to the chair was a bed. At first the bed looked normal but then I saw the straps, the kind that holds you down so you can't move. I looked at Edward then. "Bella, I am going to … to turn you." he said this like it was hurting him.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard he was going to change me, I could feel my heart it started beating like it knew it only had some many beats left. "Really, you promise!" I said excitedly. "Wait I need to explain all of this before we make a final decision. First, if we are going to do this we have to start soon, which means are weekend together will be over. Second, the bed is for you, I will have to strap you in for your own safety, you see this is very painful, the venom, as it goes through your body it can literally drive you insane. It will fill like your being burnt at the stake, that's what the ice and rags are for I will do what I can to help with the pain. Last, I have three bags of blood it would be better if you didn't even try them, but just in case.

Are you sure this is what you want Bella." He said as he finished. "Yes, Edward let's get started now we don't have time to argue about this."I said in a rush not giving myself time to think. I walked over to the bed and before I could sit I heard Edward say, take your clothes off Bella they will only cause you pain later.

As I undressed Edward sat in the chair with his head in his hands mumbling to himself. When I got up on the bed I strapped my legs down and then laid back closed my eyes and waited for Edward to do the rest. I felt a sheet go over me and then his lips were at my ear. "I love you, Bella" he whispered as he titled me head.

The door burst into a million pieces. "No, Edward don't you will kill her I've seen it." Alice screamed. Then Edward was gone and Alice was unstrapping me and handing me clothes to put on. "Come on Bella I will take you back to the house from what I can see Edward plans to be gone for a while and you have no other way to get home.

Please Review! What would you like to see happen next? Next chapter will be out late next week, work permitting. Thanks to all for reading.


	4. Walking Away

Chapter 4 Walking Away

I cried on the way back to the Cullen house while Alice drove and screamed into Edwards's voicemail, "you are screwing this up, get back to the house now, she won't forgive you again."

Alice slowed down and pulled off the road, "Bella, listen to me I need you to stop crying so I can explain." She sounded like she wanted to cry. It took almost fifteen minutes but I finally stopped my tears and faced Alice.

"Alice, please don't defend him, he left again and this time I was strapped to a table naked what if you would not have seen that. You said he was planning on being gone for a while, well I don't have forever. I am done waiting on him you have a choice to make Alice, you can change me right here right now or you can take me to Charlie's."

"Bella, please don't do this. You can't blame all of us for Edwards's mistakes. I can't change you Bella and I am sorry for that. If Edward won't do it himself it won't matter if you are human or vampire you will be unhappy, and forever is a long time to be unhappy. Let me explain what happened and if you still want to go home I will take you home, please Bella just let me explain." She begged.

"Fine Alice, whatever but I can't promise you that I will chose to stay he's broken my heart twice now." I said before I turned to look out the window.

"Okay, Edward overheard Jasper and Emmet after you told him about the dates and choosing one or the other. Jasper thought it would be a good idea to just grab you and leave, but Emmet said, "Edward should just change her on his date then he would have her forever and Jacob wouldn't even want her anymore. See Bella, Edward would never take you away from Charlie or your mom without you having the choice to say good bye so what Jasper said was just out of the question. Emmett's idea on the other hand Edward thought he could deal with." Alice spoke in a rush so I couldn't interrupt. "At first he seemed to be able to deal with it but by the time he told you what he was going to do, his mind was swimming with thoughts of sex, and blood. He was trying so hard to fight it but when I busted in he was able to smell the fresh air and go without hurting you. I know he's being a total ass but what would you have done?" She had come to a close and gave me that look like you know I'm right.

"Alice, I understand why he did it ok but he can't expect my heart to keep taking this abuse. Just take me home Alice I need time to think."

"No , Bella!" Alice's eyes were unfocused "What do you see Alice?"

Alice looked at me and said, "Nothing, dam it Bella I will take you back, just stop being my friend because of Edward." "Alice clam down I am never going to not be your friend. But I am really tried and I need to think about this ok. Will you take me home please? I will call you tomorrow and we can do something ok."

"Ok Bella, but if you don't call me tomorrow I am coming over got it!"

"Yes Alice I got it."

Alice drove me home and all I could think about is why she thought I wouldn't be her friend, I love Alice she is like my sister. And as much as I hate it I still love Edward. I understand why he left. To be quite honest I am glad he did. I don't want to die, I want to be what he is. Well I guess I will have to see how this plays out. Hopefully he comes back soon I miss him already, if I could just talk to him maybe I could talk him into letting Carlisle do it.

I know this chapter wasn't very good but it was rushed sorry about that. Next we go into Jacobs date and I promise it will be much better. Anything you want to see happen. Please review thanks! Love you all!


	5. My Friend Leah

Chapter 5 My Friend Leah

Edward showed up Saturday night at my window, I guess he thought I would be asleep but I was getting thing ready for school on Monday. I had done a lot of thinking today, and I wasn't mad at Edward, I was actually glad things hadn't worked out last night. What was I thinking not even giving myself time to say goodbye to Charlie, Renee, and the few friends I do have. It would have killed Jacob to know he was so close to having his chance.

Silently Edward walked to the end of the bed and sat down. He put one hand on his knee and one on my hand. "Bella, I don't know where to begin. I have been waiting for you all my life actually I guess you could say many of lives. You have become the most important thing to me, and as much as I want to be with you I don't want this life for you. I will never leave you again, unless it's what you want, or if it is like the other night if my option are to leave or kill you I will leave but I will always come back. I know you don't want to be in the middle of me and Jacob, but I am afraid if you go with him next weekend you may not come back to me Bella."

"Edward, I am not mad at you, Alice explained everything and I understand. I can't honestly tell you that I will never choose Jacob. I am not saying this to hurt you but it is the truth. You say you don't want this life for me, but that's the only way it will work. You won't have sex with me because I am to fragile, so what I get to stay a virgin, get old and die alone without ever knowing the human experience of making love. It is not just hard on you Edward it is hard for me too." By the time I finished talking he had me in his arms and I was crying. "

"Edward will you just try to make love with me right now, don't think just do it and if things don't work if it's too much for you, you can leave." I said through the tears, and for a minute I thought he was going to get up and leave but he picked me up and laid me on the bed.

Things were heating up quick, his shirt was on the floor and mine was in shreds all over the bed, my pants had almost made it out the window and then he was gone, just like that. Charlie pushed my door opened and asked what all the noise was about. When he looked at me he slammed the door closed and said he was so sorry he should of knocked first he thought I was already in bed. I got dressed quickly and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sorry, Bella, I heard noise like you jumping around up here I just came to check on you" he said, he face was so red. "I hit me toe and I was jumping around." Thanks a lot Charlie I thought. We said goodnight and went back to our rooms. Edward was sitting on the window ledge with a big smile on his face.

"What's so funny" I asked him, he looked like a little kid so free and a little guilty. "Bella, in all my years, even my human years, I have never been caught so off guard in my life. We almost got caught." He laughed like it would have been funny. "I want you so much Bella and I am willing to try but next time lets go somewhere a little more private ok." He said still smiling. "OK no problem with that, so when do you think next time will be." We both smiled. Then he grabbed me by the waist and picked me up, and my back was against the wall, Edward was kissing me like he never had before his hands where everywhere and then he laughed and said, "Later I promise, I have to go, Charlie heard you hit the wall he is getting up we are hunting tonight so I will see you tomorrow. I love you, Bella." He kissed my forehead and put me down and left through the window as Charlie started knocking on the door.

All I could think about the next day was Edward and how he was touching and kissing me. He called around noon to let me know it would be late when they got back, so I might not see him till tomorrow at school. When I hung up the phone it rang again right away. "Bella, it's me Leah you want to come down I think Jake and the rest of boy are going out on patrol we can talk and maybe pick out something for you to wear this weekend." Leah said.

"Sure, give me an hour and I will be there." When I hung up the phone I was starting to regret making these plans if I could talk Edward into sex I could talk him into changing me. But I would go through the motion and go on this date with Jake. It seemed like the right thing to do.

When I got to Leah's she was sitting outside on the steps from the looks of her she looked as if she had been crying. I closed the truck down and she looked up at me,

"Oh, hey Bella, I must have been really out of it I didn't even hear you pull up."

"Leah are you ok you look, well you look like hell." I said.

"Well thanks a lot Bella, that's very nice of you" she rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

"Leah, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that but you look unhappy, do you want to talk." She looked at me like she couldn't believe I was asking her that, but she said, "You are the first person to ever ask me that, and yes I think I would like to talk. We are still going to get you ready for your date but it would be great if I could just vent for a few minutes without being judged." She looked at me I guess waiting to see if I would change my mind.

"Go right ahead Leah maybe it would do us some good." We laughed and then she started.

At first she talked low about the pains in her life, her dad dying, Sam, Emily, being the only girl wolf. Then as she went on she got louder and angrier, until she was screaming and crying and just like that she was wolf. I saw it coming just in time to move but I wasn't quick enough and she caught my shoulder. I screamed in pain and the wolf Leah took a couple deep sad breathes and changed back into the girl Leah.

"O shit, I am so sorry Bella, please forgive me, I didn't mean to, I'm so so so sorry." She was pulling in the house to the kitchen, she wrapped my arm and went to put some clothes on, "do you want me to take you to the hospital. Jake will never let you come back to visit. I am so sorry, Bella." Before I could say anything Jacob came running and yelling "Bella, are you ok? Leah get your irresponsible ass out here know!" Leah looked down at her feet I wasn't sure if she was crying but I grabbed her hand and walked out the front door to meet Jacob.

"Jacob Black, you clam down Leah is not irresponsible and I will not let you talk to her like that. Leah is my friend and you will respect that." I had walked so close to him that we were face to face well after he bent down that is. "What are you doing here Bella?" He asked. "I just told you Jake, Leah is my friend and see needed to talk and after seeing and hearing how you GUYS treat her you can't blame her for exploding like that."

"Leah said she was sorry and that is good enough for me so you just go finish what you were doing."

I was a little calmer now. Jake was so close to me I could feel the heat rolling off of him. I don't know how it happened one minute I was yelling at him telling him to be nice and the next minute I was kissing him. It was like I just crawled right up the Jacob tree and found his mouth and started kissing him. He pulled away to look at me then he kissed me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. After a few minutes or so we heard someone giggle and clear their throat. It seemed as if we were both trying to stop the kiss but we just couldn't. Finally, we pulled away from one another and all I could do was laugh. I guess I really did climb Jacob because I had my legs wrapped around his waist. Leah was rolling on the ground "Bella, that was the funniest thing I have ever seen you do know he won't take you serious if you yell then kiss him like that." I was sure that my face was bright red. I looked and Jake and smiled. Then he started laughing so I started laughing. He put me down and told Leah he was sorry. They talked and joked around and laughed while I walked over to my truck wondering what the hell just happened. After a few minutes Jake walked over to me and took me hand, "I have to go but I will be waiting for you on Friday, Leah said she was going to help you get ready so she will know where to find me.

Then Jacob looked at me in a way I had never seen before and said "Bella, I am not sure what that kiss was all about, but I hope you meant it, and I love you." He started walking for the woods to change and I yelled for him to stop. Something inside of me told me to run to him and I did, I threw my arms around him and kissed him again, when we broke a way I saw they excitement in his eyes and when I said, I love you too, the excitement was replaced by joy.

I know I said that this Chapter would be Jacobs Date but I felt like I didn't close Edwards date well enough. We can't make this decision to easy. I also wanted to make sure Leah and Bella were friends. So like I said this is my first and I am beginning to see how hard it is to stay on one track new ideas pop up all the time. So please stay with it gets better. Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. My Racing Mind

Chapter 6 My Racing Mind

I tried everything I could think of to get Leah to tell me what Jacob had planned for this weekend, "O come on Leah I will be your best friend." I had to laugh at that I had said that in years. "Bella, part of giving him a chance is to be surprised at what he can come up with, but you'll love it I promise." She smiled and walk me to my truck, "If you have the time I would like to get you early Friday like right after school." I agreed and told her I would see her then.

When I got home Charlie asked what I had done today. We chatted while I made dinner, then like always we went or different ways. I went upstairs and grabbed my clothes, toothbrush, and a towel and headed for the shower. When I got out I dried my hair a little and told Charlie goodnight and went to my room. When I pushed the door open I was flung against the wall breaking the bookshelf. All I could see was Edward and Victoria. I could hear Charlie yelling my name and coming up the stairs. Before Charlie opened the door Edward gave one good kick and Victoria flew out the window and Edward went after her. I heard the wolves howling and Charlie asking what the hell happened. I walked to the bathroom with Charlie in tow. I was looking in the mirror for any damage, when Charlie finally broke.

"Bella, look at me what happened? Was there someone in your room? Talk to me Bella, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No Charlie I'm fine I was trying to reach the book on the top of the bookshelf so I was standing with one foot on the bed and one on the desk chair. Then the shelf just broke and the book hit the window as I was falling and I fell. I am fine I promise."

I went back to my room to clean up the glass and book, Charlie followed and was saying something about boarding up the window until this weekend. I really didn't care all I knew was Victoria was in my room and know the two people I loved most in the world were out there fighting with her.

"Dad do you mind I want to change clothes again these are dirty now and I have some homework to catch up on. Don't worry, I will cover the window with a blanket for tonight you can fix it later." He looked at me making sure I was ok before he laughed and said, "Kid you really need to be more careful, you about scared me to death." We both laughed and then he left shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut Alice came through the window. "Bella, it's ok Edward and Jacob are both fine. They both took off after her, but don't worry it will be fine." Now that I didn't have to keep up a front for Charlie I started coming apart. "Alice what happened, how did she get into my room."

"Bella, calm down she got in your room the same way we all do the window."

"Alice she will never stop will she?"

"Don't worry about it we will always protect you Bella. No matter who you choose."

"Can you see who I choose Alice?"

"Not really you kind a disappeared on me early but even then after a while you were back so I don't till you know. And I promise to do my best to keep what you choose out of my mind until you can talk to Edward."

"Thanks Alice"

Alice stayed with me that night while Edward was chasing Victoria. All night long my mind raced through images of Edward and Jacob and Victoria. It didn't really matter to her who I choose she was set on killing me no matter what. The last thoughts before I fell asleep were Edward and I running together hand in hand frozen in our age and still in love. Then Jacob and I sitting on the beach watching to kids with dark hair and dark eyes running and playing. I drifted in and out of sleep all night, and in the morning I was just as tired as when I laid down.

Just like last week time seemed to fly and before I knew it Friday was here. I was on my way to Leah's and I was so excited to see Jake. I hadn't seen him all week and I wanted to make sure he was ok. Leah asked about Sunday night with Victoria, she wanted to know the whole story, and she too told me that they would always protect me no matter what.

Leah and Alice didn't have the same taste in clothes, as I was looking I the mirror I realized that. Leah had me dressed in very tight jeans and a low cut swoop neck shirt it looked really nice. Leah pulled half of my hair back and twisted it she said she would take them down in an hour and when she did the curls that were left in my hair were beautiful they were soft and bouncy.

"Well Bella, I guess I can tell you this part now, but first I need you to do me a favor."

"OK Leah, what do you need?"

"Later tonight when you and Jacob are alone turn your back to him, look over your shoulder and say. "Jake my lips are going to get cold if you don't kiss me soon."

"What"

"Just trust me when you it watch his face. It doesn't matter if you two have been kissing all night just watch his face. It'll be funny I promise. I will tell you why when you get back on Sunday." I almost told her no because she was laughing so hard I thought it may be a bad idea, but Leah's my friend so maybe it would just be funny.

"Ok Leah I will if I remember."

"Good, so like I was saying I am going to take you to Jake now, but your evening is going to start off with a little party at Emily and Sam's. Emily just found out she going to have a baby."

I could tell Leah was not thrilled about this, but she was trying, trying to get over Sam and trying to be good to Emily.

"Ok Leah lets go."

As soon as we got to the Sam's and Emily's I was looking for him. I didn't know what to do the last time we saw each other I pretty much assaulted him, the kissed him. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't see him come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful Bella. I haven't stopped thinking about you since last week. I've missed you."

"I have been thinking about you too Jake."

I turned me head so I could see him and just like before, this overwhelming feeling came over me. I didn't just want to kiss Jacob I wanted Jacob, needed him. I think he could feel what I was thinking because he told me we didn't have to stay long, but we didn't have to rush either we had all weekend. I turned all the way around in his arms and started kissing him. He didn't have a shirt on and I was running my hands up his back. He made a purring noise and then pulled away from me.

"Bella, they are all watching us."

"Maybe we should go mingle for a while at least until it's time for us to go." I said with a pout.

We agreed to an hour and then it was just me and him. As I turned to walk away Jacob smacked my ass and said "till later baby" and ran off to talk to the rest of the guys. Every now and then we would catch each other's eye and I would have to stop myself from getting up and running over to him.

Only 40 mins left

Only 20 mins left

Only 7 mins left

Only 2 mins left

When I saw him get up and start walking for the car I know my wait was over. I told Leah bye and walked over to Jacob.

"Are you ready to start our weekend Bella."

"Yes Jake I am ready"

This Chapter changed over and over but I think I am happy with it now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	7. Jacob

In this chapter is rated M

Chapter 7 Jacob

As we were walking to the car I asked Jake where we were going. "Do you remember that little cottage on the hill where my dad and your dad would stay when they were going to fish all weekend?"

"Yes, I remember the last time I was there Charlie had to bring me home because I saw a mouse and wouldn't stop crying." We both laughed at that but I was hoping that he would say just kidding Bells, that place is falling apart I am taking you somewhere, where there are no mice.

"I have been working on that place for about 3 years, It not a 5 star hotel but you won't find any mice I promise."

We were both pretty quite on the ride, not really talking until I finally turn in my seat to him and started asking about the cottage and what he had done to it. He told me that he had built walls to separate the rooms and put in a working bathroom and kitchen. I didn't know what to say I knew Jake liked to work on cars but wow building houses. Just then it came into view, it looked freshly painted. It was a small house with a wide screened in front porch. The whole of the outside was painted brown it kind of looked like a log cabin. "Wow, Jake it looks beautiful."

He laughed and said, "Well, thanks Bells but you haven't even seen the inside yet."

The inside was beautiful, small and cozy, rustic but bright. It was perfect. I turned around a Jake was still at the door.

"Bella I have a bottle of wine and I wanted this to be so perfect that you would have no choice but to choose me, but I don't want you to drink I want to know that whatever happens tonight is what you want not want the wine wants, so do you want to watch a movie, or play a game."

I wasn't sure if he was asking for me or if he had gotten cold feet and changed his mind so I just went with it. I tried to be enthusiastic I could go for a game what do you have. He started naming off all kinds of board game, we settled on operation I used to be a pro so I thought I could beat him.

"You suck at this Bella, you do not have my permission to ever operate on me." He laughed. "Shut up Jacob I can do this, if I wasn't so stressed out." "Here Bella, put the tweezers down, give me your hands."

The moment our hands touched I knew what would follow, I let him talk biding my time waiting for the perfect words to come to me. I listened to the sound of his voice and when I opened my eyes I knew what to do.

"Um Jake can we talk about something for a minute all jokes aside." He looked at me and then pulled me up so we were both standing and before I could say anything he dropped my hands and sat in the chair, "you don't have to say it Bella I knew this was a long shot but the other day the way you kissed me I thought maybe I had a chance. Don't worry I won't be mad do you want me to take you home."

I started to giggle and Jacob looked up in surprise. "What's funny Bella, I getting my heart broke and you're laughing?"

"O Jake you have no idea how truly wrong you are about all of this." I started walking towards him, while I was pulling my arms out of the shirt and over my head. I watched as Jacobs eyes ran from my face to my waist. Then I remembered what Leah asked me to do so I turned away from him and looked back over my shoulder and said, "Jacob my lips are going to get cold if you don't kiss me soon." I saw lust, shock, and amusement go over Jakes face before he raised his hand point one finger at me and motioned for me to come to him.

I smiled and as I was trying to get out of the skin tight jeans Leah put me in and I fell, of course. Jacob was there before I could say ouch. He looked me over and then started laughing. My arms flew up and around his neck and I pulled him to the floor on top of me. We kissed and rolled around on the floor and when neither of us could take it anymore Jacob stood up and grabbed the legs of my pants and he pulled them off. I lay here and watched him look at me. He took his pants off and kneeled between my legs, and then he looked up at me and said, "Bella I have never done this before you know that right?" I smiled and shook my head and mouthed the words me neither. He ran his hot soft hands up my leg that sent a chill up my spine. He stuck his thumbs under the band of my panties and pulled the off. He lowered his head and kissed my stomach and made his way down. I mooned and when I felt his tongue run up my center I grabbed at his hair. "God Bella you taste so good it makes me want more, it makes me want to take my time and make you beg for that release."

"Don't you dare, Jake?" My breathing was so heavy I don't know if he even understood me.

His tongue started to move faster and he had slipped a finger in me and he was slowly moving it.

I felt the pressure start to build and I started moving my hips and grabbing every part of him I could. Then for the smallest second everything stopped and I exploded it was the most intense sensation I have every felt in my life. Jacob started to laugh and I realized still had a hold of his hair. "I am so sorry Jake I hope I didn't pull any out."

"Its fine Bells I guess I should have stopped teasing you, you from what I heard you loved it."

He started to move up my body but before he could do much else I stopped him and said, "O no you want to play games let's play." I pushed him off me and straddled him, as I started to move down his body he mooned my name. When I got to a spot I was comfortable I took him in my hand, I started slowly and then I took him in my mouth. Jacob whined my name over and over, then just like he flipped me over and he was on top of me. "I need you Bella, I need to be in you, I want to be in you!" He started kissing me I felt pressure between my legs and tried to relax. Then we were moving together back and forth, up and down. Our pace increasing with the sensations we felt, I went over the edge as I screamed out Jacobs name and followed right behind me grabbing my hips to keep me in place. We lay there panting and laughing, till we feel asleep.

Please Review more to come.


End file.
